


Eye Of The Needle

by Indigawd



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cristiano went through a lot at Man U, Don't blame Piqué he's hurt, Lionel is not as innocent and good as Mr. Blatter said he was - Bad Boy leo (in a good way lol), M/M, This is a lie, Xavi and Iker trying to handle the situation - as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigawd/pseuds/Indigawd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano told him they'll last forever because they belonged together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just imagine Iker had one hell of a departure party ;)

"Geri, please," Cristiano pleaded, trying to prevent himself from crying. They were at Iker's, partying, bidding him goodbye and wishing him good luck. It was supposed to be Iker's best time of his life. He was supposed to enjoy his last night with his soon to be former teammates, to drink himself to sleep.

Instead the latter found himself trapped in between Piqué and Messi, trying to prevent them from killing each other. Xavi was standing only a few inches away, with a disapproving look plastered all over his face.

"Geri, please don't do this," Cristiano begged once again, trying to pull Gerard away from Iker but the blond haired man won't budge. Instead he looked at Cristiano, disgust visible in his face.

"Shut the fuck up," He yelled pushing Cristiano away, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "This is happening because of you.."

"Don't you dare," Lionel snapped, trying to get away from Luis' and Sergio's strong hold. He was currently being held by Luis, Sergio, Gareth and Neymar was trying to calm him down, the kid looked scared to hell. Never had he seen Lionel in this state, so angry and threatening towards another fellow teammate. "You messed up, you had your chance and you fucked up. It's time to let it go. It's my turn now."

"Enough," Xavi tried to calm this down before it got out of hand, he walked to Iker's guest room door frame, standing near Gerard, facing Cristiano. 

" No. I kept quiet for too long, he needs to know," Lionel spitted, smirking. "You're wondering if I slept with him ? Hell yeah I did and enjoyed every moment of it." 

"Leo, please," Cristiano urged the Argentine to keep quiet but Lionel was having none of it. He was tired of hiding, tired of pretending. Gerard had every right to know and Lionel was the one going to burst his bubble. 

" No you stop, don't you see ? He's trying to manipulate you.. again" He stated never breaking eye contact with Gerard. "He's going to get emotional and try to make you look like the bad guy here. But hey, I know what he did to you, I know everything and I'm not shutting up."

"Leo," Xavi yelled trying to get Lionel to shut up. "Don't make it worse that it already is,.. please." 

It all started when Gerard had drank a couple more cups than he should have and started saying BS about how he fucked up and god knows what.. At first Xavi didn't pay much attention to it but then Gerard started searching for Cristiano, asking everybody if they had seen the portuguese striker. Getting a negative reponse from the RM players, Gerard decided to go search for him. Still Xavi hadn't paid much attention to it and kept sipping his drink.

In all honesty, Xavi didn't know shit about whatever happened in between Gerard and Cristiano. But he definitely knew that something happened when they used to play for Manchester United. Whatever it was, seemed to eat Gerard alive. 

The kid won't stop looking at Cristiano, oggling him up and down like he was some delicious meat to eat. Xavi always had a feeling it was more than just lust, more than sex. It was something so strong that Gerard was willing to throw the strong friendship he had with Lionel by the window.

Then Iker came asking him if he knew where Cris went, and Xavi told him no. 

But this was until they heard screamings and muffled noises. Dani stopped the music looking around worry and confusion evident on his face. 

Not wasting anymore time they all rushed upstairs, coming face to face with an angry Gerard who forced the guest room door opened or more likely broke down the door. The latter had an iron grip on Cristiano's arm, throwing a cold glare at him.

Xavi was sure he could handle the situation from there but this was until Lionel decided to punch Gerard in the face and pushed Cristiano behind him as if he was trying to protect him from Gerard.

"Cristiano," Xavi called out trying to get the portuguese attention but failed miserably. The younger man was looking at Gerard with fear, tears streaming down his face. Xavi and Iker exchanged worried glances. Xavi knew that he had to do something to get Cristiano out of here otherwise things could get worse. "Cristiano.. Cristiano come here, I'm taking you home."

"He's going nowhere." Gerard shouted trying to push Dani, Marcelo and Fernando Torres away from him, he was not letting Cristiano go, not again. He needed to fix this, to fix himself, to fix them. He deserved a better explantion than the BS Cristiano tried to feed him when he attempted to break up with him. Yeah, that's right Cristiano tried but didn't succeed. He was still Gerard's and the latter had every right to get angry, finding his boyfriend in a rather intimate discussion with Mr. Messi over there.

"Do you think I'm letting this one slip ?" Gerard asked Cristiano trying to get closer to him but there were a bunch of people preventing him from doing so, trying to put as much space as needed in between the two of them. Everyone knew how bad Gerard handled alchool and what he was capable of. "Sleeping around like the slut you're. Cheating on me with my teammates..."

Well Xavi knew that if they weren't cautious enough, Gerard could end up hurting Cristiano or worse, himself.

"Geri, please," Cristiano kept begging him to stop, because this whole situation was getting very ridiculous and embarrasing. Nobody needed to knew what the hell was going on in between them. "Nobody needs to hear this.."

Gerard ignored him and allowed himself to get pulled back by Karim. " First it was Carlos as in Carlos Tevez, then came Evra and many others."

There was a long silence where nobody knew what to say. 

"But what hurt me the most was Wayne," Gerard laughed bitterly, his eyes getting wetter by each seconds. He shook his head looking at Cristiano. Probably wondering how someone as nice and kind as Cristiano could have betrayed him like this ? "Damn, Cris. He was my friend, my fucking best friend.."

" Gerard, you don't have to do this." Dani stated, patting his cheek to get his attention. "It won't solve anything. You're drunk, hurt and angry. Sleep on it." But his piece of advices went unheard as Gerard pushed him out of his way.

"Were you planning to sleep with the whole team too ? Banging every Man U players.. was I a simple fuck toy ? And now you were planning on fucking Barça's studs ?"Gerard yelled, trying to get to Cristiano, but Xavi took it as an opportunity to grab Cristiano's arm and to pull him out the room and past Gerard.

"Crisitano, let's go. I'm taking you home. " Xavi told him trying to get his attention but it was a lost cause. The younger man was not answering he seemed to be in a state of shock. He had his arms crossed tightly, and head hunged low in shame. As Gerard kept rambling on how he was a filthy whore and deserved to suffer.

"Heard your mama wanted to get rid of you, didn't she ? What a shame she didn't succeed," Gerard shouted while Xavi and James were pratically dragging Cristiano out of Iker's house to James' car.

Cristiano chose this very moment to break down in tears, trying to get back inside the house but Xavi and James trapped him agaisnt a black SUV. It was Messi's. There was no way James was allowing Gerard to do anymore damage.

"Cris, please. Let us take you home," He spoke quietly, heart breaking seeing Cristiano in this state. Cristiano was the smiley type of guy, the first one to party, and to joke around. He was always the one cheering James up by making a fool of himself. The only time he saw Cristiano crying was when his grandmother passed away.

"I've to fix this, it's my fault. If only I knew," 

" There is nothing to fix Cristiano. I'm not talking to you as FCB's captain, but as the man who saw Gerard and Lionel grow up together." Xavi didn't knew much about Cristiano but Iker always said that Cristiano was actually a good guy when you get to know him outside the pitch. And it broke his heart to see him like this. "Their friendship wouldn't have lasted anyway, too much drama going on."

When Fabio and Pepe came out of the house, looking for Cristiano, in blood stained shirts, Xavi knew there was nothing better to do than to take Cristiano away from here.


	2. 2

Gerard was long gone by now, Fernando had offered him and Iniesta to stay over his place for the night. The other players left, not wanting to intrude any longer. Lionel, Ter Stegen, Sergio Ramos, Claudio, Dani, Isco and the owner of the house there were in, Iker were the only ones remaining.

Lionel was supposed to get back to his hotel but he was in no condition to drive, neither was any of his teammates. Xavi, Javier, Sergio Busquets and Iniesta were their Sam*.

But they were all gone. Against all odds, Sergio Ramos and Marcelo were the sober ones among all of them. Lionel wanted to ask Sergio for a ride but there was no way, the Spaniard would accept not after what just occurred. Morevover the dude was sprawled out on the couch, face down ass up. Never mind he'll try his luck with Marcelo, then..

"You can stay here," Iker spoke while picking up empty bottles of wine and beer cans. "With the others." 

Leo hesitated for a moment not knowing what to say. After the mess they did in his house, Iker was still kind to them letting them stay over. There was no way Lionel could stay not after what happened it'd be abusing Iker's kindness. Moreover there was one thing he needed to do before heading back to Barcelona. But first he needed to apologise to the man.

Lionel had no intention of ruinning his departure party, in fact he had cornered Cristiano in one of the guest room, hoping to have some privacy. He didn't want problems, he just wanted to clarify things in between them. He needed to know what was going on.

But then Gerard showed up and started yelling at them, grabbing Cristiano, shoving and shaking him around as if he was some rag doll. As if he was allowed to do so.

"Look, I wanted to apologise," Lionel didn't get to finish his answer as Iker walked up to him, patting his shoulder. 

"It's not yours or Geri's fault, it was just a huge misunderstanding," Iker smiled faintly, his eyes filled with sadness, hurt and something else that Lionel could quite pinpoint. "I'm sure you guys will work it out." 

"Pique is synonymous of resentment, you can google it. There is no way in hell.." Lionel was interrupted for the second time in less than a minute. 

" He's Piqué with an "é". Gerard may be a pain in the ass, stupid, belligerent,.. " He stopped himself before burying his face in his hands, laughing wholeheartedly, before looking back up at Lionel who had one of his eyebrow raised and arms crossed over his chest, amusement evident on his face. "The point I'm trying to make here is that the dude may be a lot of bad things but one things he's not is rancorous. I've seen him grow up and I know what I'm talking about." 

"It's funny hearing you say this," Lionel patted his chin, his eyes not leaving Iker's. "Xavi said the very same thing about Ramos." 

Again. Lionel saw the hint of pain flash in the other eyes at the mention of Xavi's name. Lionel didn't really knew much about them but he had heard rumours. A lot of them actually. And one of them, was about Iker being Mr-I'm-so-serious-and-older-than-y'all-you-gotta-show-me-some-respect's little dirty secret.

He also heard about them breaking up or more precisely about Xavi dumping Iker to get back with his wife. Lionel didn't knew much and by the look of it, he didn't knew if he wanted to. After all, curiosity had never been his speciality. He'll leave it up to the Barça's Brazuka* squad.

"Yeah, Geri and Nene have more in common that they do want to admit." Iker said pushing himself off his white kitchen counter top. "Well, I'll tell Marcelo to drop you off to Cris'." 

Lionel's eyes widened, at the mention of the portuguese striker name. How did Iker know ? 

  


  


By the time Cristiano got out of his bathroom, he noticed that James, Pepe and Fabio were not in his living room anymore, probably gone. He had offered to the Portuguese pair to use his bathroom so they could clean themselves but they declined. They had red stains on their shirts. When asked about it Fabio said he wished it was Gerard's blood and everybody laughed about it, except Cristiano. Seeing the look of horror on Cris' face, Pepe said those stains were from the bottle of the hella expensive red wine Lionel ,tried, to hammer at Gerard's head. He quickly shook his head, amusement evident on his face at the memory. Then he remembered about a certain Spaniard, he found the latter sat on one of the chairs, near the pool.

Cristiano got out and closed the balcony door behind him and sat down near Xavi. The older man was staring up at the dark sky full of stars, he seemed lost in thoughts.

"Better?" Xavi asked after several minutes of silence in between them. He had stayed to make sure Cristiano got home and to bed safely. He didn't really knew the young man but he started to care more than he should about him. Either way, he was obligated to stay if not Iker would chop his head off for attempting "to take down" one of their precious strikers.

"Yeah, thanks." Cristiano sighed, stroking his own arms trying to warm himself. He looked like he had a lot to say. 

"I'm going to stay until you fall asleep, so Iker won't be worrying about you," He looked at Ronaldo, smiling faintly. "If it's okay with you?"

"Thank you," Cristiano shouted, startling the catalan man in the process. "For everything, I mean.. For today, and they other days, in and out of the pitch.." 

"Well, you're welcome.. I guess?" 

"You guess?" Cristiano raised one of his perfect plucked eyebrows, a small grin appearing on his face. "You're worst than San Iker himself." 

Xavi chuckled faintly at the other name, eyes going back to watching the stars. "I saw what you did there," 

"Did you? "Cristiano asked trying to pull that fake innocent and surprised face on. "What a shame because I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Hernandez."

"You're trying to make me talk about Iker, trying to know what's going on.. I get it Cris." Xavi stood up, the dark sky was getting cloudy, soon enough it'd start rainning. He could almost feel it in the air. After so many years, Xavi wasn't still used to Madrid's weather. "Let's get back inside."

  


  


After convincing the older man to go back to his hotel and get some needed sleep because he'll be fine by himself, Cristiano decided to watch some TV. He couldn't sleep, he way too much tensed and shocked to sleep, he needed to let it go, to forget about everything and have some needed rest. He was currently laying down on his brand new couch, wrapped in a huge blanket stuffing himself with popcorns in nothing but briefs on.

He was watching some Brazilian Novela, where all the characters do is screwing, cheating, betraying and killing each others. Cristiano wasn't a fan of those kind of series. But he couldn't find it in him to not watch what would happen to that Lenora bitch. 

He had been obligated to watch this when he was on vacation at home, with his mother. She claimed that she wanted to spend some mother-son quality time with him but hey, who was she trying to BS, she came here because Cristiano had subscribed to that Luso pack, with a lot of Portuguese and Brazilian channels in it. And since his mother was really bad when it came to New Tech and Cristiano was kind-hearted, he offered to record the whole thing for her so she can watch it later.

_"Por favor Thiago, deixe-me explicar. Não é o que você pensa, eu te amo."_

"Come on Thiago, man up and leave that bitch already." Cristiano whined at the TV as if the said Thiago guy could hear him, throwing some popcorns on the carpet. "She's playing you, can't you see ?"

"The same way he has been playing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam* : French word for someone who is not supposed to drink while going out, clubbing. He's expected to take all his friends home safely. ( Also known as Bob in Belgium and Netherlands, Raul in Luxembourg and Ange Frankie in Switzerland..).
> 
> *Brazuka : That's how Neymar named the Brazilian squad on IG lol
> 
> This something I had for a long time now, on my laptop. So i decided to post this.  
> It's not good but it's something.
> 
> Well I couldn't resist to put some Xavi/Iker moment in this, it was too good to pass. I may or may not write something about what happened to them. (I'm missing them T-T Can't we just kidnap and bring them back to Spain, where they belong ?)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos. Criticizm is welcomed :)  
> Hope you enjoyed ! Have a nice day/night !
> 
> Your lovely author, xoxo.


End file.
